Oracle Knight Ark
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50286 |no = 997 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 307 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A mock Unit based on Ark, who was once called the Oracle Knight. Before the great war with the gods, the Oracle Maiden received a revelation from Lucius. He claimed that the Holy Emperor sought to destroy the human race, and thus Ark and the Oracle Maiden set off on a journey to slay him. Thanks to the many friends they made during their travels, Ark felt a new power awakening within him. This dormant power was finally unleashed when he attempted to save his friends during their decisive battle against the Holy Emperor. How Noel was able to get his hands on all this information though, remains unclear. |summon = Courage is such an overused word. But even so, let me say it. Have courage, and let's keep going! |fusion = I must grow stronger for her sake. I want to see that smile that thawed my frozen heart! |evolution = My desire to protect others fused with our bonds of friendship, and gave me this great power! | hp_base = 5126 |atk_base = 2021 |def_base = 1768 |rec_base = 1689 | hp_lord = 6640 |atk_lord = 2500 |def_lord = 2175 |rec_lord = 2088 | hp_anima = 7532 |rec_anima = 1850 |atk_breaker = 2738 |def_breaker = 1937 |atk_guardian = 2262 |def_guardian = 2413 | hp_oracle = 5747 |rec_oracle = 2326 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Oracle's Ambition |lsdescription = 35% boost to all parameters, boosts Spark damage & boosts BC drop rate produced by Spark |lsnote = 75% Spark & 70% boost to BC drop rate during Spark |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = X-Rave |bbdescription = 22 combo Light attack on all foes & raises normal hit amount for 3 turns |bbnote = Triples normal hit count |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Judgement Blade: Asterio |sbbdescription = 32 combo Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP) & boosts Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 5% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining & 140% Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 32 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 32 |sbbmultiplier = 250~750 |ubb = Sword of Brave |ubbdescription = 26 combo Light attack on all foes, boosts BB Atk and adds all elements to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 26 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 26 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Knight Loved by the Gods |esitem = |esdescription = Probable slight HP recovery and probable slight BB gauge boost when attacked |esnote = 25% chance to heal 20% of damage taken & 50% chance to fill 2-3 BC |evofrom = 50285 |evointo = 50287 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Ark2 }}